


Lost

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his remaining family is together, Caranthir muses on how wrong it all is. </p>
<p>Done for an Art Trade with Gwenniel on deviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It was Maglor’s begetting day. Caranthir looked around the camp and noticed how wrong the entire scene was.

Fingolfin was here, and Fingon too, but Aredhel was gone with Turgon. 

Caranthir saw Maedhros, who was sitting by Maglor and Fingon. That was the only right part of the entire scene, his oldest brothers together with Fingon, swapping stories and joking as they kept an eye on everyone else. Of course, that image of perfect rightness only lasted until Maedhros raised his arm, and then it shattered in a hundred memories of guilt and loss. The only thing that made it better was that Maedhros still had the two elves that were always at his side in Valinor.

The rest were harder to look at. Celegorm and Curufin were together with Celebrimbor. If he looked long enough, he could almost imagine the scene as it should be, Aredhel laughing as she darted forward to pick up Celebrimbor and toss him to Celegorm to catch, his sister-in-law laughing as she saw her son thrown through the air. But one was gone with her brother, the other buried in the ground.

Fingolfin was sitting to the side with Amrod, quietly talking as Maglor opened a present. That was the hardest to see, because it should never have been Fingolfin with Amrod, Amras should be there. But Amras was lost to fire. Fingolfin should have been somewhere else too, to the side, the issues between he and Fëanor put aside for the day for the sake of his nephew.

And Atar should have been there, beaming proudly at Maglor. It was the part of his childhood that everyone forgot, that Ata had loved all his sons and was proud of all of them. He would have been behind Maglor, grabbing Maglor’s shoulders every so often to tell everyone how proud he was of his second son, how brilliant he was at music.

Caranthir closed his eyes, blinking to drive away the ghosts. It was times like this that he was glad that he had rarely been one of the members of the smaller groups, because there was no dead or gone elf to hover at the edges of people's thoughts when they looked at him.


End file.
